


Proposal Drabbles

by ghostea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, I dont mind repeating a pairing, I plan to do it each way anyway, I will take prompts for this if people want, I'm bad at tags, Marriage Proposal, More pairings to be added later - Freeform, currently just fluff, the tags may change as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostea/pseuds/ghostea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proposal drabbles for supernatural pairings. I will take prompts if people want to, its just something short I want to use as a break from studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucifer Proposes To Sam

Lucifer hovered outside a church where bells were ringing joyfully, the sun making the stained windows glitter like jewels. People began filtering out of the church dressed to the nines, two people seemed to be the main focus of the hoard of humans.

Two women were holding hands and laughing and kissing, obviously incredibly happy as they thanked and spoke to the crowds of people who hugged them and laughed with them. Love. That’s what it was. They were in love, the air was alive with it.

Lucifer had obviously heard of marriages before, but had never really considered it before. He and Sam were made for each other, there’s not really a closer bond you can make.   
Why was he even watching if it didn’t matter?

Maybe it was because how happy everyone looked, how he recognised the looks the two women were giving each other in Sam’s eyes. Maybe it was because he wanted everyone else to love with them and laugh with them too. Lucifer snorted at that thought. Gabriel may come and be happy for them, Dean was still on edge with him and Castiel flittered between how he acted if Dean was present or not. Those two really needed to get over whatever was going on with them and just kiss already.

He snapped from his musings when the bell chiming began to die and the people began to leave the church grounds. The married couple in the lead, an impressive feat considering at this point they only had eyes for each other.

Marriage, huh?

He’ll look into it.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Lucifer watched Sam as typed away at the laptop contraption of his. The fallen angel wondered if he should tell Sam about it. Or is it meant to be a surprise? He had no idea whatsoever. Sam looked up from his research, his concentrated frown softened warmly when he looked at Lucifer.

“What’s up?” the human asked, tapping their feet together gently.

“The sky” Lucifer replied dryly. Sam rolled his eyes fondly.

“Come on, what’s bothering you? You’ve been staring at me like you want to eat me all afternoon” Lucifer smirked

“Maybe that’s what I want to do” Lucifer growled playfully, Sam grinned before scooting his chair over to sit next to his lover and take his hand.

“Maybe, but I don’t think so, what’s eating away at your mind? I can’t help if you don’t tell me” Lucifer huffed at his persistent lover, hoping to distract him and have some fun with him. But he supposed that was just another thing he loved about him.

“Nothing much, just saw something that made me question” Lucifer smiled as he leant his head onto Sam’s shoulder as the human traced symbols on the inside of his wrist and palm.

“Do you want to talk about it or do you need some more time to think?” Sam kissed to top of his head sweetly.

“Hmm, I think I need some more time to dwell on it, don’t worry, it’s nothing bad or world destroying, promise” he joked. Sam poked him in the ribs playfully with fake irritation. Lucifer wiggled and giggled, his eyes narrowing. The game was on. No one tickled the devil and got away with it.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Lucifer was distracted. It had been two weeks since he had seen the wedding outside the church and it was still nagging at his mind no matter what he did. He wondered what Sam thought about it, he could no longer look into his mind without permission and he highly doubted Dean or Castiel would help him if he asked.

“Sir?” a demon asked nervously. Lucifer’s eyes snapped to the demon who interrupted his thoughts.

“What?” boredom dripped from his tongue

“We were discussing the fluctuation of the residents of hell, sir?” he waved his hand for them to continue on with the meeting. 

Ruling and running hell had been one of the priorities between him and Michael if they stopped with the apocalypse. Even though he would much prefer to be with Sam and thought it unfair that Michael could have his little human, Adam, he remembered, totter around Heaven with him. There was no way Lucifer was bringing Sam to hell when he worked. Not even he wanted to be here and he was the king.

Gabriel had convinced him at the Elysian Hotel to stand down, a week later Michael confronted him and all four of the archangels talked it out. Gabriel was going to continue his wanderings but was allowed to pass into anywhere he pleased. Raphael wanted to stay as Heavens healer, even if he was the one most upset about ruining their fathers predestined plan. Michael had seemed rather okay with the idea oddly enough. He supposed he wasn’t the only one whose eye could be caught by a human. However he would argue his Sam was far better than Michaels and they were meant to be but it wouldn’t have been helpful at that point. Michael was going to continue ruling heaven whilst he had to start controlling the mess that was Hell.

Meaning Lucifer had a ton of work to do almost 24/7.

Lucifer would like to again point out that this was unfair in many ways, he couldn’t have Sam here, he hated Hell, he hated demons, he had to release a bunch of souls back to Heaven that weren’t really meant to be in Hell, yadda yadda yadda.

But ruling Hell did have some perks.

“What can you tell me about human marriage?” he asked, interrupting the meeting that he could really not care less about.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sam was worried. Really worried. He hadn’t seen Lucifer in over a week, coming on to two weeks. _Two. Weeks._

It was incredibly strange for Lucifer because as their relationship developed they practically lived in each other’s pockets much like he and Dean did. Not seeming him at least once a day was like waking up to find you didn’t have hands anymore. It was plain strange.

And strange behaviour from Lucifer usually meant something was going to get broken. Meaning Sam would be worried.

He would feel a lot better if Lucifer actually bothered to use the phone they had given him. Sam vaguely recalled him complaining about humans again and somehow the phone was involved and that was why Lucifer _never picked up the freaking phone._

Even prayers weren’t working!

So he did the next best thing. He summoned him. Sure, it was one of Lucifer’s biggest peeves, he hated it more than he hated the majority of humanity. Being a control freak and all not having that sort of control was not Lucifer’s idea of fun.

Finishing the Latin sentence and dropping the flaming match onto the ritual spell the motel room rumbled dangerously before a very tired, very peeved Lucifer landed in the centre of the ring.

“Really, Sam? A summoning? You know I hate them” Lucifer whined, sitting on the edge of the table.

“Really, Lucifer? Not answering the phone? You know I hate that” Sam mocked, cross that his boyfriend had been avoiding him. At least Lucifer had the ability to look guilty.

“I’ve been busy” the archangel muttered, looking at anywhere but Sam. 

“And you couldn’t tell me about it? I’ve been worried sick” Sam glared at Lucifer, crossing his arms. Lucifer rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Telling you about it would have completely defeated the purpose of what I’ve been doing” Lucifer hoped Sam would get the message so he could finish trying to plan this bloody mess of a wedding, he still couldn’t find a ring, the people he hired for flower arrangements were terrible and had no idea how to arrange the roses and for Christ sake he had to somehow get Dean on board with this idea and Gabriel was already twisting his wings over it and-

“Are you avoiding me?” Sam asked quietly, his eyes round with worry. Lucifer snapped his head up from his thoughts.

“Am I being too clingy? God, I summoned you! That is super clingy, I’ll just-“ Lucifer decided that it was a good idea to stop him where he was.

“Dear father no, Sam, I am not avoiding you, I just-“ the archangel sighed and decided to go for it, everything had built up and he was going to snap.

“You know I love you?” Sam nodded with confusion, worry still filling his eyes as well as concern.

“And you love me?” Sam nodded again

“Lucifer what are you getting at-“

“I need to do this, Sam” he interrupted again

“I want to spend the rest of every eternity with you, Sam, I love you more than I love my father, my brothers and sister, I love you more than living itself, its incomprehensible, not even I can see how much I love you I just know that I love you with everything I have, everything that I am, you want to know what’s been bugging me? I saw a church, I stopped because, I don’t know, perhaps I was feeling a little melancholic, but the bells were singing and people were pouring out and the air was alight with love and all I could think about was you, Sam, how I wanted it to be you and me in love and surrounded by it, to be the one who puts that smile on your face and that look in your eye, but I didn’t know if you wanted it so I waited and I chickened out on asking about it and now I can’t find you a ring that is fitting enough, I can’t get the arrangements correct and running Hell is running me ragged but all I can think about every day and every second is you and you alone, so Sam” he dropped to his knees in front of Sam, arms out open and taking a breath.

“Will you marry me?” Sam gasped and blinked widely at him for a second, long enough for Lucifer to begin doubting himself, but then Sam fell into Lucifer and began peppering his face with kisses and ‘yes’s, holding him tightly.

It felt like the Heavens had opened up and were singing for them, Lucifer pulled Sam into a deep, loving kiss, embracing Sam like someone was going to try and snatch him away.   
Sam pulled away slightly and rested their foreheads together.

“I love you, Morningstar” Sam beamed, stroking along Lucifer’s strong jaw line. Lucifer kissed him softly again.

“I love you, Sam” Sam smiled cheekily

“You know, you’re not meant to plan the wedding yourself” Lucifer huffed and poked his fiancés sides.

“Shut up”


	2. Castiel Proposes To Sam

Castiel stared at the couple in the park, holding hands as they walked to wherever they were destined. Castiel knew it was what couples did most of the time, get married. It was not as simple as he first thought the process would be.

He wanted to marry Sam. They had been in a relationship for three years now and if Castiel knew anything it was that their lives, particularly his hunters, is fast-paced and over quicker than it should be. 

So marriage was something he definitely wanted with Sam. And know was better than later, but how to do it? He knew that with the changing times a lot of rituals had gone out of the window but some had stayed and some had come in- it was confusing. But he could only try his best.

Standing from his seat at the bench he flew to find Dean. First however, he needed to make a quick stop.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Dean rubbed his face as he found yet another cupboard stuffed and brimming with jars and jars of honey. _Honey_.

“Cas!” Dean yelled as he slammed the cupboard door closed.

“Dean” Castiel replied calmly as he stepped into the room, having been anxiously waiting around the corner.

“Why are all the bunkers cupboards filled with honey!?” Dean snapped irritably, Castiel frowned, perhaps it wasn’t as clear as he hoped it would be.

“I want to marry Sam” Dean spluttered at his answer

“What?!” Castiel shifted on his feet awkwardly, was Dean against his proposition?

“I remember it usually being a goat or cow, but I feel like that would have caused a few problems, honey is also very good and-“ the angel tried to explain, Dean quickly interrupted him

“Cas, buddy, hold up, back track a bit here for me” he waved at the cupboards “Why is filling all the cupboards with honey related with marrying Sam?” Castiel frowned

“It was the best idea I could come up with for a dowry” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Cas, that’s not really a thing anymore over here”

“Oh” Castiel replied in a small voice “Does that mean I can’t marry Sam? I wanted to ask for your permission” Dean walked over and patted his friends shoulder

“Asking for permission isn’t really a thing anymore either, some people do it I guess, but if you want it sure, you have my permission to marry Sam, dudes been making cow-eyes over marriage his entire life, and you make him happy, Cas, a lot happier than he’s been in a long time” Castiel smiled and Dean and drew his best friend into a tight hug.

“Thank you, Dean, it means a lot to me that you approve” Dean patted him on the back, trying to get out of the hug.

“I also needed your help for the next step as I’ve found it a bit difficult” and before Dean could even question what Castiel was on about now he found himself landing in a busy street with the sun beating down on them.

“You’ve got to start warning me before we do that” Dean huffed as he swayed slightly. 

“My apologies, I wanted to get here quickly”

“Where are we anyway?” Dean asked as noticed that he could see the ocean down the road.

“Outside a ring shop in Cornwall, England” Castiel sighed “I have tried multiple places but I just can’t find the right ring to give to Sam, I was hoping you could help”  
Dean felt as if this was more of a telling than an asking but at least the situation could be justified.

“Sure, I don’t think I’ll be much help though”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Was it wrong to want to murder your best friend? Your best friend that was going to propose to your little brother? Probably. 

However he was starting to see less of the cons as he and the angel entered _another_ shop. He was ready to start slashing _fourteen shops ago_.

“It has to be perfect, Dean” Castiel kept repeating every time Dean went to voice a complaint. Dean rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath as Castiel turned down _another_ ring the shopping assistant was trying to sell to them.

Suddenly Dean found himself in on a park bench, the evening sun beginning to set. Castiel paced with frustrated in front of him.

“Why is this so hard?! Nothing, nothing I have found is suitable” Dean felt for his friend, he really did, but his will to live had died a few ring shops back.

“You could just get one inscribed, I don’t think Sam’s going to mind either way, he’s head over heels for you, you could use twine and he’d be yours” Dean huffed with irritation. Castiel looked at him like he had revealed the secrets of the universe. Probably not the best analogy considering the angel might already know most of them.

“I shall be back shortly” 

“Wait- god dammit!” Dean shouted at the sky as Castiel left him on some freaking park bench in the middle of no-where.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

An hour later and Dean was now seeing how far he could throw a stick across the field only to find himself interrupted by a very excited looking angel.

“I apologise for my tardiness, Dean, I had to make reservations, the shopping assistant suggested I take Sam to a restaurant to propose and helped me pick one” Dean sighed and clapped his friend on the back.

“Are you going to do it now?” Castiel nodded, his smile making his face crinkle sweetly. Castiel grabbed his friends arm to transport them back to the bunker.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sam was minding his own business, Dean and Castiel had been missing all day and he had no idea why. He had left a text on their phones but received nothing back. He assumed they were fine and was catching up on some leisurely reading.

He was thinking of making a sandwich when he finished his chapter only to be startled from his reading haze as a flap of wings announced the arrival of his lover and his brother.

“Hey, where have you guys been?” Castiel was smiling widely and Dean gave him the thumbs up before leaving the room.

“Are you hungry, Sam?” Castiel asked, Sam nodded, still completely confused. Castiel took his hand and Sam blinked, finding himself stood outside a posh restaurant wearing a black tux with a crimson shirt. Castiel wearing something similar but his shirt was a light blue.

Sam was still confused as he was dragged into the restaurant and soon found himself seated at a table.

“Did you book a reservation?” Sam asked with confusion as the waiter poured some sweet smelling, incredibly expensive wine into their glasses.

“I did, I had help doing so” Castiel smiled brightly at Sam, clearly in love and not noticing the tense atmosphere of the restaurant goers around them. Sam tried to relax, he felt completely out of place here.

“Apparently it is a good way to…” Castiel trailed off nervously

“To do what, Cas?” Castiel fidgeted with something in his pocket and awkwardly sipped from the wine glass. Almost spilling some on himself. Sam took the glass away from the angel to interlink their hand.

“To do what, Cas?” he repeated. Castiel looked into Sam’s eyes before taking a breath and moving himself to kneel beside the table in front of Sam.

“Sam, would you give me the honour of marrying you? I have found that life is far more unpredictable then I was first led to believe, you and Dean changed that view, we have   
fought great evils together and you were there for me when I needed you most, we have seen the good and the bad in each other and I want nothing more than to spend each eternity with you, I love you, Samuel Winchester, will you marry me?” Sam dropped to his knees in front of Castiel

“Yes, Cas, oh dear god you- Yes, just yes, I love you to Castiel” Sam pulled him into a tight, loving embrace, kissing him passionately on the floor of a restaurant they hadn’t even actually eaten from. Castiel held his face as they tasted each other, the sweet wine was fresh on Castiel’s tongue but did nothing to mask Sam’s usual soft flavour.

Pulling away slightly as Sam continued to pepper his face with kisses he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring, placing it in Sam’s hand and closing his fingers over it.  
Sam quickly turned to look at it. It was plain sliver with beautifully inscribed Enochian writing. He traced each one. Love, protection, hope, freedom, strength, trust… Sam’s eyes became teary as he slipped it onto his finger and leant in to kiss Castiel again.

“I love it, Cas, god I love you” he said between kisses.

“Excuse me?” Came an awkward voice from above them. They broke apart to see their waiter trying to look anywhere but at them.

“You’re making the other patrons uncomfortable, I’m going to have to ask you to stop or leave” Castiel seemed unfazed as Sam became even more aware of the tense atmosphere and judging eyes.

With a flap of his wings Castiel removed himself and his fiancé from the stuffy restaurant and to his favourite park bench. Sam was still smiling like the world was pure and whole. 

“Did I do it right, Sam?” Castiel asked with quiet concern, worried that he had messed it up somehow. Sam kissed him softly.

“You could have proposed to me in some back alley with a Christmas cracker ring and I’d still say yes, I’m yours Cas, there’s no way you could have done it wrong to me” Castiel beamed and nuzzled into the crook of Sam’s neck, they swayed gently as they watched the stars become brighter in the sky, all whilst wearing tuxedoes in the park.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da, if you want to prompts a pairing or prompt idea or anything you can find me at delimpcol on tumblr. I don't mind repeating a pairing if I like the prompt enough, I'll be sure to mention the prompter in the notes if they want.


End file.
